Cottage Ivy
by highland laurel
Summary: The third and final installment in the Ivy stories. Ivy meets a young man with the same peculiar qualities as she possesses. Contains characters from previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The white flakes drifted gently down as Daniel and Rebecca sat comfortably before their fireplace. Daniel was cleaning his rifle Ticklicker, and Rebecca was knitting a new pair of wool socks. The needles clacked together pleasantly as Rebecca softly hummed an old Irish melody. 

In the loft Israel breathed softly, his dreams filled with cats and flying mice. He softly giggled in his sleep, making his parents exchange a firelit smile. Spring was near and the falling March snow would soon melt and make the rivers and streams of central Kentucky run cold and swift. There had been ample moisture over the winter and the community of Boonesborough looked forward to the coming planting season.

"The snow should stop before the wedding, don't you think Dan?"

Dan rose and peeked out through the shuttered east window. He caught his breath and quickly secured the shutter. Rebecca looked up in surprise just as the pounding began.

Dan shot her a look of despair, then walked reluctantly to his door and pulled the bar away to open it.

Into the room spun Milly Moss. She shook her shawl, flinging wet snow all over Becky's table and chairs. With her smile frozen in place Becky rose to greet the visitor. Behind Mrs. Moss Daniel's face registered his disquiet as he gritted his teeth in expectation.

"Mr. Boone, Mrs. Boone. Is that Injun here?"

"You mean Mingo?" At her nod Daniel continued. "No, Mrs. Moss, he returned to his village after we got back in January. Why?"

"Why? 'Cause I want to see him, that's why."

Daniel's face drew into a look of dislike. Becky saw the expression and quickly took charge. "Mrs. Moss, come on and sit before the fire. You must be cold. It's sure a beautiful snow, though, isn't it?" As she talked she pulled Milly closer to the fire and away from her husband, who continued to stand rooted to the floor before the closed door.

"Why do you want to talk to Mingo, Mrs. Moss? We haven't seen him, but when we do we'd be happy to send him out your way." In her mind Becky couldn't help but add "Though I know he doesn't want to see YOU." No matter how often Mingo told Milly Moss his name she insisted on calling him 'Injun', a moniker that irritated the British Cherokee mightily. Becky carefully kept her eyes from Daniel's face, knowing that he would be sending her signals that she didn't want to see.

"Well, you know my Rocky's gettin' married day after tomorrer to that Heine girl, Greta Schultz? I wanted the Injun to watch that my Ivy don't get inta trouble with some ne'er do well in Boonesborough. I know I cain't watch over her and get my boy married all two, and ever'b'dy else'll be liquored up and celebratin'. I remember that Injun sayin' he don't drink, and I figured he'd be just the one to watch out for my Ivy-girl."

Behind her Daniel added his two cents. "Mrs. Moss, Mingo isn't here and we don't expect to see him until spring. I'm sure no one will bother Ivy." In her mind Rebecca breathed an "amen" to her husband's assurance. Everyone in Boonesborough, man, woman and child, knew to stay at least thirty feet from Ivy Moss. Any closer and you risked your life. Or at least your limb.

Milly Moss turned to face the tall founder of Boonesborough. She narrowed her eyes and looked his frame over carefully. "Maybe so, maybe not. You know better'n anybody exceptin' me and Rocky how sweet that little gal is. And I don't trust nobody to treat her right. She's so purty and in-no-cent that she's easy pickin's for ary no-good man."

In the silence that followed Milly's words all three could hear footsteps crunching through the snow. Dan and Becky exchanged a suspicious look seconds before a flat-handed knock sounded on the door. Time passed as Dan stood frozen with indecision. Finally Milly Moss strode to the door, pushed Daniel aside and pulled it open. Standing in plain sight upon the porch was Mingo. 

The two recognized each other at exactly the same second. "Injun!" Milly Moss screeched just as Mingo stepped back from the open door. She reached out and grabbed both arms, pulling him into the firelit cabin. From where she stood Becky could see Mingo planting his feet against the pull. But his boots were wet and couldn't get any traction. Milly dragged him over the threshold and into the room. Once inside, Mingo's gentlemanly nature prevented him from making the quick escape he had attempted. His dark face registered his misery.

"Injun, you're just the man I was lookin' for! I need you to watch out for my little Ivy-girl while her brother's agettin' wed day after tomorrer. You're the only man I can trust not to get soused and neglect his duty. The good Lord musta heard my prayers an' stepped right in."

Mingo's eyes sought help from Becky, but the tall woman could think of nothing to say that would help Mingo's predicament. While Mingo stood speechless Milly gathered her woolen shawl around her shoulders and prepared to leave. "You be in the church a hour afore the weddin' time, Injun. Thata way you can start guardin' my little girl afore ary low-down varmint can do anythin' to her. See all three o' ya day after tomorrer. Goodnight Mr. Boone, Mrs. Boone, Injun." Becky could hear Mingo's teeth squeak as he gritted them together. The door shut and the three friends remained speechless before the fire.

"Well, Mingo, sounds like you got yourself a full-time job takin' care o' Ivy." Daniel's eyes twinkled in amusement. Becky shook her head warningly. Mingo stretched his hands before the blaze and sighed.

"Daniel, I have no intention of attending that wedding. And I certainly will not be acting as guardian to Ivy!" 

Dan's voice was low and soothing, masking an undercurrent of fun. "Now, Mingo, you know how Ivy dotes on you. And Mrs. Moss is right. She's an innocent young girl, just Mima's age."

"Daniel, that's not fair and you know it!" Mingo's wide eyes conveyed dismay at Daniel's using his affection for Jemima to make him feel guilty about abandoning Ivy. "Anyone near that girl is inviting disaster. No one in this community will come anywhere near her."

"We know it Mingo. So your guardianship should be short and uneventful." Becky was trying her best to placate all involved parties. Mingo's expression showed his disappointment in her efforts. She sighed and sat, retrieving her knitting from the floor.

In the silence the three struggled with their own thoughts. Finally Mingo sighed resignedly and dropped his hands to his sides. "Alright, I will guard Ivy. And if I get my arm broken, or my head split, or my clothes drop off just remember that you two decided my fate."

With those words the tall Cherokee spun on his heel and retreated out the door. Inside the firelit cabin Daniel and Rebecca stifled their laughter as the snowy night muffled their conversation. Daniel was betting on Mingo's losing his trousers and Becky staunchly expressed her opinion that he would simply lose every ornament on his tall lean body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The church was decorated with as much white cloth as the community could gather. The Schultz family was large, and Greta was the eldest. A robust young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, she possessed physical strength and mental toughness. Rocky and she together built their cabin, the two young people working easily as a team. It was far from the Moss cabin, Rocky trying everything in his power to prevent his sister's "misfortunes" from infecting his new wife and their expected family. 

An hour before the service the Mosses arrived at the little church. Rocky stayed as far from Ivy as possible. Thus far he had avoided any physical injury, though his new shirt had popped two buttons. Milly had quickly resown them in place and the young man stood at the front of the church, careful not to spoil his new clothes.

A few minutes later Mingo stalked into the fort, a resigned look plastered on his handsome brown face. He had retied his necklace and belt, checked all the seams on his blue trousers, surveyed his boots for any signs of wear, and felt his black braids to see that they were tightly bound. Milly Moss saw him as he entered the church and bustled to his side.

"Injun! I'm so glad to see you are a man o' your word. I just knowed you'd be the one to watch out for my little Ivy." Milly slapped Mingo on the back. The tall Indian grimaced and bowed slightly from the waist. Ivy stood several feet away, her small hands clasped together. She was very pretty, her blonde hair braided and gathered on the back of her head, her new green calico dress matching her unusual ivy-green eyes. She smiled shyly at Mingo, who returned her smile with one of his own. He liked the girl, though he remained wary of her peculiar talents.

She slipped to his side and he stiffened, concentrating on avoiding physical injury. Her bright green eyes looked up into his and her light voice pleased him. "I don't really need someone to look after me. Mama just wants me to be safe. She knows that people don't like me."

"Miss Ivy, that's not true. It's not that people don't like you, it's just that……" Mingo's voice trailed away as he looked down into her innocent eyes. How could he explain so that she would understand and yet not feel hurt? Her eyes looked into his expectantly. He reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, then caught himself and dropped it to his side. She noticed the gesture and her bright eyes dimmed with pain. She hung her head and went to stand against the wall. Mingo tightened his lips in discomfort. He walked to stand beside her.

"You don't have to stand here, Mingo. I understand that you don't want to be close to me. And I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone." Her light voice quivered and her green eyes sparkled with tears. She whispered and Mingo leaned down to hear her. "Greta's afraid of me."

Mingo's face relaxed into sympathy. He steeled himself and reached for her hand. He squeezed it companionably, then released it and closed his eyes, ready for the calamity. But nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the small church. Everything seemed in place. He frowned in puzzlement.

More people were entering the church and soon nearly the whole settlement was there. Rocky Moss was well liked, and the Schultz family was known to be industrious and prosperous. The minister walked up the aisle to the front of the church and stood beside Rocky. Then everyone stood as Greta slowly walked up the aisle. In her hands she carried a small prayer book and a bouquet of ivy. She looked happy, and Rocky reached out and claimed his bride.

After her son was pronounced a married man, Milly Moss strode to the front of the room. "Alright ever'b'dy, into the tavern for the celebratin'!" She hugged both her son and daughter-in-law in one embrace, then pushed them into the crowd. Beside Mingo Ivy dabbed her eyes and smiled at her brother. He thoughtlessly hugged her tightly, and when nothing happened Greta hugged her too. Pushed along with the throng, Ivy and Mingo arrived at the tavern together. Daniel wove his way through to Mingo's side. He leaned over, his green eyes twinkling. 

"Mingo, you seem to be all together. How are you doin'?"

Mingo replied sotto voce, "I am all together, and I don't understand why. I've been beside Ivy for several minutes, and even touched her, and nothing happened. Maybe whatever it was is finished and she's normal now."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in doubt just as there was a crash from the bar. Everyone turned to look. Ivy stood still against the wall. Cincinnatus' red face appeared over the bar. "Sorry folks. I dropped one o' the whiskey barrels. There's still some in it if you want to come 'round the bar and get some." 

Daniel and Mingo exchanged a relieved look. The fiddlers whispered together then swung into a lively reel. Rocky grabbed Greta's hand and they led the figure as the couples wove in and out. Mingo glanced at Ivy and was surprised to see a strange young man talking to her. He nudged Daniel.

"Who is that man talking to Ivy? He seems somewhat familiar but I don't know him."

"That's Philadelphia Banks. I think he was here when we got back after rescuing Ivy from Saugus last fall. We left soon after trappin' but Phil stayed here for the winter. He seems like a right nice boy, but he……. Mingo! He's got the same talents as Ivy. Everything near that boy breaks or falls apart. He's been stayin' in Yad's old cabin, and it's amazing it's still standing." The two men stared at Philadelphia's back. They could see Ivy's smiling face.

"Excuse me, Daniel, but I am being remiss in my guard duties." Mingo walked softly to Ivy's side. From across the room Daniel could see Mingo conversing with the young man. Then the youth reached for Ivy's little hand and together they stepped out onto the dance floor. Every couple near them scooted as far away as possible. It was a comical sight, an entire room of dancers squeezed into half the room and one couple twirling happily in the remaining half. Mingo's arched eyebrows rose in amusement.

Milly Moss trundled to Mingo's side. She slapped him on his shoulder, causing him to rock to the side before he caught his balance. "How're ya doin', Injun? My Ivy looks happy there, spinnin' round like a top. Who's the youngster you let drag her off?"

Mingo grimaced at the implied criticism. He cleared his throat. "The young man is Philadelphia Banks. He has been in Boonesborough for several months, waiting for the thaw."

"What's he do?" Milly narrowed her eyes and looked the young man over carefully.

"I am not privy to that information, Madam."

Milly looked up at Mingo, then slapped him again. "Where'd ya learn to talk thataway, Injun? You talk the King's English better'n one of them Lords or whatever." Mingo's patience was stretching to the breaking point, and from across the room Becky saw his expression and understood. She skipped to his side.

"Mingo, would you favor me with this dance? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure before."

Mingo looked down into her sparkling blue eyes and smiled gratefully. He slipped his arm around her waist, took her hand in his and spun gracefully into the figure. They finished the dance and Mingo supported her curtsey as he bowed gallantly. Then they exchanged a broad grin as Daniel came to claim his wife.

"Mingo, watchin' you dance that figure with your feathers and beads is a sight I don't think I'll be able to match anytime soon." Just as Daniel finished speaking Mingo's beaded necklace sprang apart and scattered beads in all directions. Mingo's eyes held Daniel's as beside him Becky's earrings dropped to the floor. All over the room objects fell. Men's belts popped open, women's bodices lost buttons. Daniel's shirt cuff launched a button several feet through the air. Together everyone in the room turned to stare at Ivy standing alone in the corner.

Rocky and Greta walked to stand beside the trembling girl. Greta's braids came unpinned and dropped around her shoulders. Beside her Rocky closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as three buttons popped off of his new shirt. Milly strode through the gathering and put her arm around her daughter's waist. The hem in her skirt suddenly released and several inches brushed the floor. 

Cincinnatus behind the bar clutched the beer keg tightly. Three men standing at the bar held their mugs in both hands. A group of children, Israel included, stood off to the side holding their rock candy to their chests. The settlers nearest the door quickly exited the room, followed by nearly everyone else. Pushing, shoving, babbling, the throng vacated the large room. 

Becky held her hand out to Israel who came wordlessly, his eyes never leaving Ivy's slender body. Daniel followed his family. Mingo stood several seconds, unsure what to do. Milly's voice dismissed him softly as she gathered her sobbing daughter in her arms.

Shaking his head, Mingo saluted Cincinnatus still holding the beer keg and trailed behind Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later the three adults sat around the hearth fire discussing what they had witnessed. One question continued to circle among them: why had Ivy's peculiar abilities seemed abated, and then suddenly reappeared? 

The teakettle whistled and Becky deftly made the herbal tea. She had blended berries together to make a kind of punch. It was delectable. All three sipped and thought. Mingo's long fingers tapped the cup as his mind reviewed the afternoon. Suddenly his head lifted and he looked long into Rebecca's puzzled blue eyes.

Daniel asked the question. "You got some idea there, Mingo?"

"Daniel, I do. You know what happens when two magnets are placed north to south, correct?"

"They draw together. Sure I know."

"And when likes are placed together?"

"They push apart…….Mingo, are you thinkin' Ivy and Phil are like those magnets somehow?"

"I don't understand why or how, but that's exactly what I think. While Phil was in the room with Ivy nothing happened. Correct?" Mingo's bright eyes sparked a flame of understanding in both of his friends'.

"He's right! Dan, he's right! Phil was in the church, way in the back. I saw him. And when he left after he danced with Ivy, everything fell apart."

The three looked at each other in silence, their discovery too amazing to believe. 

"What a good scientist does is investigate his theory. We have a theory. Now we have to investigate it."

"What do you propose, Mingo? Just because they're together doesn't mean it's workin' like you think."

"Suppose we are in the company of one of them and objects destruct, and then we bring them together and watch the results. Then we repeat the experiment with the other."

Becky looked at the two men, indignation beginning to grow in her blue eyes. "Now wait a minute you two. Ivy and Phil are people, not magnets. You know how badly Ivy feels just now. You can't just treat them like some cold experiment. That will hurt them!"

Mingo and Daniel looked at each other. "She's right, Mingo."

"Yes she is, but we can't tell either of them what we're doing or the experiment is compromised. Rebecca, what we are proposing is for the good of everyone in the settlement, including Ivy and Philadelphia. You saw how the entire settlement treated Ivy this evening. You don't want that to continue, I know. She's convinced everyone dislikes her. She told me so."

Mingo's argument worked on Rebecca's sensitivities just as he anticipated. She looked into the fire for several minutes, then turned to face the two men. "Alright, but you two must promise me that you will be sensitive and caring. Both of you!" Becky's eyes looked into Daniel's face, then Mingo's. They grinned and nodded. Becky tilted her head suspiciously, then sighed. "Promise! Dan?"

"I promise, Becky."

"Mingo?"

"Rebecca, you have my word."

"Now I'm going to help you plan this. Here's what I think you should do…." The night deepened as Becky, Dan and Mingo developed a plan to investigate their theory of neutralization.

In the morning Dan and Mingo strode purposefully through the stockade gates. They entered Cincinnatus' taproom and hailed the storekeeper. "How about a hot rum, Cincinnatus?" Daniel called. "Share one with us. You look like you could use it."

"That's a fact, Dan'l. You know that keg of beer I was holdin' when you left?" They nodded. "Well, it sprung a leak just after you closed the door. Rocky and I grabbed ever' mug in the place, buckets, kettles. Just about ever'thing in this place is full o'beer."

Mingo and Dan exchanged a long look. "Cincinnatus, we've got a theory as to what's going on. If we're right that might be the last keg of beer that springs a leak." The three men sat silently, lost in their own thoughts. "Ready, Mingo?" Daniel asked as he drained his mug. Mingo drained his, and the two men walked out the door.

Outside they strode to Yadkin's old cabin and knocked upon the door. Dan was surprised to feel the door give beneath his hand. Alarmed, the two men pushed their way inside. Complete chaos met their eyes. Smoke filled the room so densely that they edged their way forward, unable to see. Their eyes teared as they fumbled for the two cabin windows. Mingo barked his shins on an overturned chair and Daniel banged his head on a hanging beam. As they stood rubbing their injuries Philadelphia came through the door and stumbled into them. All three fell to the floor, Mingo wrenching his shoulder as he fell sprawled over one of the chairs and Daniel burning his hand on the hot fireplace stones.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" Phil's voice demanded. In his hand the two men could see the gleam of a knife.

"It's Daniel Boone, Philadelphia. And my friend Mingo. We came to see you and thought your place was on fire. We're just tryin' to help."

"I'm sorry," Phil said as he replaced his knife in his belt. "This place is a mess. But every time I try and straighten it up, somethin' breaks. So I just quit tryin'."

Mingo looked into Daniel's tearing eyes. "Son, let's go outside and get some air. The smoke in here is smotherin' me."

"Yeah, the fireplace gets plugged somehow. I bet I've opened it a half-dozen times in the six months I been here."

Outside on the tiny porch the three men sat down. Mingo nodded to Daniel. Clearing his throat, Daniel began to question the young stranger. "You've been in the settlement six months already?" Phil nodded. "Do you intend to stay? I mean, we'd like to have you. What do you do for a livin'?"

"Well, sir, I was trappin', but I didn't have no luck. My traps kept a'breakin', or sinkin', or somethin'. So I thought I'd try my hand at carpentry. But that weren't no good neither. Nothin' I made'd stay together. Now I don't know what to try. I'd like to tend horses, but I'm kinda scared to try an' shoe 'em. I'd prob'bly nail the shoes through their feet!" The young man slumped glumly against the log wall. It creaked ominously and Daniel edged closer to Mingo. Both men eyed the logs nervously. 

Mingo cleared his throat. "I noticed last evening that you seemed to enjoy your dance with Ivy Moss. She's a lovely girl. You two made a nice couple. You like her, don't you?" Daniel kicked Mingo's foot warningly. 

"What Mingo means, son, is that Ivy's a fine young woman. We're kinda fond of her, in a fatherly sort of way."

"Yessir."

Mingo nodded for Daniel to keep trying. Besky's carefully thought out plan refused to come forward in his mind. Daniel searched for an idea, any idea, and his brain produced a whopper. Out of his mouth came an invitation that left Mingo's mouth hanging open. "Becky n' I'd like it if you would come to dinner tomorrow night. Ivy and her mother are goin' to be there, and she asked for you."

Phil's green eyes glowed with pleasure. "Really? I'd like that. Thank your wife for me, please, Mister Boone. I'll be there! What time?"

Daniel, realizing what he'd done, turned to Mingo for help. Mingo closed his mouth and ad libbed , "I believe Rebecca indicated the six o'clock hour, Daniel." 

"Six o'clock, Phil. We'll be lookin' for you."

The three men stood. Phil took Daniel's hand and pumped it hard, then turned back inside his smoky cabin. The two men could hear his yell of jubilation. Mingo turned his dark eyes to his friend. 

"Daniel, how are you going to manage this?"

"Well my friend, Becky worried that we'd be too harsh. Let's give her a try."

Mingo looked askance at the tall husband. "And you believe this tack will work to pacify Rebecca?"

"Mingo, that is my everlastin' hope."

Mingo chuckled and slapped Daniel on the back. "Now we must go and invite Ivy. This could prove to be a most interesting experiment!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phil arrived at the Boone cabin at five o'clock, spruced up and excited. Though the turkey was still roasting and the bread unbaked, Rebecca beamed a convincing smile at her guest and produced a cup of berry tea for him. For Dan and Mingo she produced nothing but daggers, her blue eyes sharp and angry. The two men stayed as far from her as possible and did nothing to aggravate her farther. Israel picked up on the mood and stayed outside finishing his snow fort.

Dan engaged Phil in polite conversation to distract the young man's mind and hopefully prevent disaster. The iron rod supporting the turkey did fall once, but Becky and Mingo rescued the turkey before it burned and Dan reattached the rod. Becky's apron did get singed as she bent over the fire, but no one considered that especially strange. Not so when Mingo's two turkey feathers dropped off the back of his head. The two men exchanged a guarded look as the Cherokee bent to retrieve his feathers and disappeared behind the loft stairs to reattach them. 

Everyone in the room reacted to the knock upon the door. Becky, Dan and Mingo exchanged a look that indicated hope that their experiment yielded positive results, and Phil smoothed his hands over his brown hair nervously. Dan opened the door and Milly strode into the room, Ivy quietly entering behind her mother. 

"Thanks for the invite, Mrs. Boone. I was just rememberin' the time we spent here with you afore our own cabin was built. My, I like thinkin' about them days." Though Becky did her best to cover her thoughts, Dan and Mingo could see that she too remembered "them days" but not nearly as fondly as Milly Moss.

Striding to the fire, Milly loudly asked Becky about the seasoning she was using for the meat, adding her own opinion on how to best roast a turkey. Becky grimaced but did nothing to display her aggravation as Milly's voice went on and on in the quiet cabin.

She shot a look at her husband, mutely asking for his help. 

"Mrs. Moss, the weddin' was real nice. Rocky and Greta seem like a happy couple."

Milly turned to Dan and began to regale her audience with the particulars of Rocky's cabin and his plans for the future. Becky smiled her gratitude and finished the meal.

Mingo sat apart and watched Ivy and Phil carefully. They were sitting near each other, quietly smiling. Nothing in the cabin demonstrated any propensity for movement. 

Becky soon called everyone to the table. Dan opened the door and beckoned Israel. Then the roomful of people sat and ate the delicious meal. Dan sat at the head of their table, Becky opposite him. Mingo sat at Dan's right hand, Israel at his mother's. At Dan's left Rocky ate silently. Milly and Ivy sat across from the young man, Ivy close beside Mingo. Though the Cherokee swallowed nervously as she sat, he smiled courteously into her pretty little face. She beamed back at him and daintily ate the meal. 

Mingo couldn't help noticing that Phil was very taken with Ivy, and the feeling appeared to be mutual. Though Milly's strident voice echoed off the walls painfully, Mingo smiled. His eyes met Dan's, and both men nodded slightly. It appeared that the experiment was successful. 

An hour later as Milly and Becky cleared the table and Ivy washed the dishes, the three men and Israel sat before the fire and visited. Phil expressed his desire to remain in the community and the three were investigating the probable careers available to him. 

"You know, Daniel, Boonesborough could use an inn. Travelers like Phil now have to use any abandoned cabin in the area if the room in the tavern is occupied. Perhaps Cincinnatus and Philadelphia could work out an agreement whereby Phil could run the inn if Cincinnatus builds and stocks it."

"Mingo, you may have somethin' there. Phil, how would such a thing appeal to you?"

Phil's green eyes were beaming as the idea grew in his mind. "I like Cincinnatus. Maybe he and I could come to some kind of agreement. Would you come with me to ask him, Mr. Boone?"

Daniel nodded as the three women finished the dishes and came to join the men. Dan took his dulcimer from its place and strummed a few chords. Becky suggested "Green Grow the Rashes" and soon the voices were echoing from the rafters. Ivy's bright green eyes were locked on Phil's as they sang Robert Burns' chorus. "The sweetest hours that e'er I knew were spent among the lassies, oh." Beside her Milly noticed her daughter's expression, and true to her personality she commented upon the discovery.

"Ivy, honey, you seem right taken with this feller. And I cain't help but notice that he's right taken with you. O' course he is. Would you two like to take a little walk away from all us old folks?"

Ivy blushed a deep red and dropped her head. Philadelphia Banks did likewise. But Dan picked up Milly's cue and added his voice. "It is a pretty night. A mite cold, but you don't have to go far. And we'll have a warm drink ready for you when you return. Go ahead younguns."

Phil raised his head and stepped before Ivy. He silently extended his hand, which Ivy took. The two bundled up and left the warm cabin together. Milly moved into Ivy's place beside Mingo as the tall Indian stiffened in readiness for the barrage.

"Injun, I just want you to know how much I owe you for watchin' out for my Ivy two day ago. I never give no thought to her getting' bothered 'cause I knowed you wouldn't let that happen. I'm obliged to ya."

"Mrs. Moss, I was pleased to be able to offer my services. Ivy is a lovely young girl and I am fond of her."

Milly's face fell and she leaned away from Mingo. Her eyes narrowed in the firelight as she stared into his face. "Injun, there ain't no way I'm a lettin' my little Ivy go to be a squaw. You can just ferget that right now!"

Mingo jumped to his feet and left the cabin. Becky and Dan choked back their laughter, carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Israel, true to habit, piped up and added his own colors to the conversation.

"Mingo don't want to take Ivy to Chota. He don't like girls!"

Dan could keep his laughter contained no longer. Like Mingo he jumped to his feet and followed his friend into the March darkness. Becky bit back her laugh and hugged Israel hard. Milly sat muttering to herself before the fire. "Injun wants my Ivy. What's the world acomin' to when a mother cain't trust a civilized Injun?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phil danced out of the tavern happily. Cincinnatus accepted Daniel's idea to build an inn adjacent to his store. For a thirty percent share he agreed to stock the three rooms and give Philadelphia the right to run it. 

After Phil departed the reluctant storekeeper listened to the results of Mingo's experiment and added one stipulation to his agreement. Ivy and Phil must run the place together and each must never be alone in the establishment. If they disagreed, there would be no inn.

Now Dan and Mingo stood together outside the tavern and discussed the impropriety of Cincinnatus' stipulation. Mingo's eyes displayed his uneasiness. "Daniel, we cannot suggest that Philadelphia marry Ivy simply to give himself employment. That puts Ivy in a position of chattel. I refuse to be party to such a suggestion."

"Now don't go getting' all worked up Mingo. It just might be that Phil wants to marry Ivy and Ivy wants to marry Phil. Did you think of that?"

"It seems rather unlikely since they've only known each other a few days."

"Not really. Phil's been here more'n six months. He's bound to have noticed her before the weddin'. In fact, now that I think on it, I bet he was at the weddin' BECAUSE of Ivy."

The two men looked at each other for several seconds. Then Daniel thumped Mingo's chest affectionately. "Let's take Cincinnatus' message to Phil and see his reaction. Then we'll know and won't be standing around guessin'."

Minutes later the message was delivered and Mingo's conscience was eased as Phil assured the two men that Daniel was indeed correct. Phil had noticed Ivy last fall when she accompanied her mother to Cincinnatus' store days after she'd been returned from Saugus. He was smitten immediately with her light hair and ivy-colored eyes. But very shy by nature he had only admired her from afar. Later he walked to the cabin she shared with her mother and brother. Several times a week he'd stake out a position in a tall elm and watch her from afar.

Though Mingo frowned at that revelation he had to admit that the youth seemed genuinely fond of Ivy. As the two men left Phil's cabin they discussed the probability of a marriage between the young man and woman. Their discussion proved moot later that day when Milly Moss burst into the Boone cabin with exciting news.

"Hey Boones, Injun! Guess what just happened? My Ivy is getting' married. Yessir! To that nice young man you'uns invited to eat with you yesterd'y." The excited woman rushed to hug Becky, then turned to Daniel. She caught Mingo from behind before he could escape through the door. Her hug was so intense his ribs popped. 

"Sorry Injun, but I just couldn't let my little Ivy go 'n live like a wild one. No offense to you. You're the whitest Injun I ever knowed, and I'm _proud_ to know you." She squeezed him again. Daniel rose to rescue his friend whose dark eyes begged for help to escape Milly's uncomfortable embrace. 

"Come and sit with us. Tell us all about the weddin' plans."

"There ain't none. Them two are in such a rush they're goin' to get married this afternoon in front o' the minister. That's why I'm here! She wants you all to be there with us. Come on, now. Let's get agoin'." She turned to the open door. She beckoned urgently with her hand. "You too Injun, get agoin'."

Daniel, Rebecca, Israel and Mingo followed the bustling woman to the settlement. Ivy and Phil were waiting before the little church, Rocky and Greta beside them beaming. Milly opened her arms and pushed all four into the building. The others followed more sedately behind. Less than ten minutes later all nine people emerged from the building. 

Milly was dabbing her eyes, speechless for once. But the moment passed quickly.

"Alright, ever'b'dy, come on out to my cabin for a bite and a jug. Greta, get the rest o' the cake from your weddin' and bring it. Come on, folks, let's go celebrate!" Hand in hand Phil and Ivy followed behind her, Rocky and Greta behind them, Daniel and Becky next and Israel and Mingo positioned in the rear. 

An hour later toasts had been drunk and cake eaten. Even Becky took a sip of the whiskey as the jug passed her. Milly slapped her on the back in complete acceptance. As the sun slipped behind the bare trees the air turned cold. Daniel and his family expressed their good wishes and departed. Mingo started to follow but was detained by a firm hand.

"Injun, I wanted to tell you once more that I don't hold nothin' agin you. You're as fine a man as any, and I'm the first to say it. But I couldn't let you marry my Ivy."

Mingo's dark eyes looked into Milly's for several seconds. "Madam," Mingo said softly, his voice as smooth as weathered limestone. "My name is Mingo."

Milly stared into his eyes. He could see his words spinning through her mind but not grabbing a hold of anything solid. Sighing, he saluted and turned. Milly grabbed his arm tightly. 

"Mingo, I'm proud to know you." She extended her hand and firmly shook his. "And I'm hopin' that my Ivy gets a son that grows to be as good a man as you and Mr. Boone." Her blue eyes twinkled in fun. "I'm even goin' to suggest that she name the boy Mingo. If'n that's alright with you. Though I might ferget now an' agin an' call him Injun, just to remind m'self o' you!"

Mingo laughed with her and turned to pass through the trees to Daniel's cabin. Behind him he could hear happy laughter. He bent and plucked a leaf of ivy from the moist Kentucky soil and tucked it carefully behind his belt. Several seconds later there was only the sound of the winter wilderness as he trotted steadily to overtake the three friends he could see walking together through the leafless trees. Little Ivy was finally at rest.

CC March 23, 2008


End file.
